What Makes a Monster
by Mistina
Summary: Scales, fur and leathery wings. A vampire who hasn’t fallen prey to the instincts of her species, a hero who feels no better than the darkness, and a boy who’s lost in the shadows of his upbringing...(Rest of sum. inside)


**Disclaimer:** Do I have to? You'd think this would have become common knowledge by now… sigh Very well. I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J.K. Rowling does for she is the genius behind this series. However, you might notice a certain character in here is not in the series. That would be because she's my own creation, therefore, no touchy! Was that satisfactory?

**Author:** Mistina

**Pairings:** none, well, I haven't decided yet.

**Synopsis:** Scales, fur and leathery wings. A vampire who hasn't fallen prey to the instincts of her species, a hero who feels no better than the darkness, and a boy who's lost in the shadows of his upbringing. Three lost souls follow their intricate paths and meet at the crossroads. Together they find a common cause: to discover their purpose. (Harry, Draco, and OC centric)

Flames will be tolerated but reviews would **very** much be appreciated. So, please R&R.

**-- -•- --**

**What Makes a Monster** **Prologue**

**-- -•- --**

_**July 17, 1847**_

**London**

It was a starless night. The full moon was the only light that adorned the darkness. Her people had fled as to not let their regal queen see them cry. Thus the endless void wept, its cold tears striking the ground mercilessly. Below, the streets of London were deserted save for one who braved the skies grief.

Bare feet slapped against the cold cobblestone. Her eyes squeezed shut, the young adolescent ran aimlessly through the fog. The rain beat down on her; each needle-like drop stung her frail body like a swarm of bees. The harsh wind burned her cheeks as she fought against it. Her body was becoming numb due to the rain and cold air. Breathing was becoming a chore, the small clouds of breath becoming smaller and smaller.

Yet no matter how great her pain, she continued to run, completely driven by fear. Her only goal was to get away. Away from the cruel nightmare she had found herself in, the horrible dream from which she would never awake.

She stumbled over a crack and fell into a mud soaked alley. The soggy dirt splattered all over her torn and shattered crinoline dress and dripped off her appendages, masking the crimson which now lay beneath. Salty tears fell freely now, joining the streams of blood that were running down her cheeks.

_Blood. Oh, there was so much blood. What has my family ever done to deserve this?_

She refused to believe her scarlet stained memories. She refused to believe that such tragedy could befall her. Yet, to her utmost sadness, it had, so very fast and without warning. There wasn't anything she could've done. How could this have happened! She pleaded, begged Father Time to slow his charge so that she might have a chance to understand just what exactly was going on. All in vain, her anguished cries went unheard. She wanted to escape pain and confusion; she needed to rest for a while. Her piercing teal eyes searched the darkness behind her then she scrambled to hide behind the large piles of trash that littered the alley. She leaned against the filthy brick wall and began to sob.

Lost in her tears and hidden beneath her long, literally dirty blond hair, she never noticed a shadow flash across the wall opposing her. Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall in a cold steel grip. Instinctively her hands flew up to her neck in an attempt to pry off her assailant's hand. It was a futile effort.

"_Now why did you leave, pigeon? The party was just getting started!_" as the hooded figure spoke, she felt no breath against her own skin. She shuddered at the lack thereof. A pair of sharp pearly white fangs gleamed in the darkness when he smirked. They were blemished with fresh blood. She quivered under his hold. The stranger seemed to become impatient, but she did not know what to say, much less if the vile being wanted an answer.

"Why?" she finally gasped hoarsely. It was all she could manage with her throat in that amazingly strong grip.

"_Why?_" he dramatically feigned a moment of deep thought. "Why _really isn't in my vocabulary anymore. The need for meaning died… Along with me._" That was when she noticed that he wasn't really speaking at all. His lips were moving in synch to the words he spoke in her mind. Then her gaze drifted from the lying lips and inadvertently fell upon his eyes. She promptly began to lose herself in their dark depths.

Sensing her small form loosen under his hand and seeing the change in her eyes confirmed that she had been sedated. He slid his hand from her neck to her shoulder and held up her chin with his free hand, exposing her neck. With a sadistic smirk of cruel delight, he brought his lips to her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh.

The pain was nearly unbearable when the razor sharp canines pierced her skin. It was agonizing at first, but a mantra was chanted in the depths of her mind and soothed the pain. Although painless, she could still feel the life being drained from her. It was a nauseating sensation. She shuddered as a continuous chill crawled up her spine. She felt her vital life fluids slowly diminishing along with her strength. She was dying.

The darkness was closing in,

Ready to swallow her whole.

Just barely able to stay conscious, she knew that her end was near and that he was just about to finish her off. He didn't. Instead, the fangs were extracted from her artery and she collapsed into the monster's arms. Somehow, her eyes remained open and she witnessed the demon unsheathe a dagger from beneath his dark robes.

_Sadist… Just finish me…_

She had thought with absolute loathing, but again she was mistaken. He carefully undid the small black cravat and unfastened the equally dark high collar shirt, revealing a pale chest. Then, he pointed the silver blade just below the opposing collarbone and with one slow, eerily elegant motion brought it across, slicing the skin.

Her gaze rested upon her captor's self-inflicted wound. It was mesmerizing. The dagger's artful stroke left a thin crimson line. It seemed to call to her. It began to melt. The deep scarlet liquid flowed downward gracefully. Her stomach began to ache. A rich, coppery scent suddenly filled the air she breathed.

_Why does it smell so… good?_

The blood continued to flow.

_No! I can't… But… I want a taste!_

Her pupils bled into her irises, locking them away into darkness for eternity. She couldn't control herself. Her body needed the substance. With a sudden surge of strength, she leapt for the only thing that mattered: blood. She lapped it up with an insatiable hunger. She couldn't control it. Her body craved it.

The roles were reversed. She continued drink his blood under the satanic being's watchful eye. The crimson spread throughout her body like a virus. No. It was a virus, finishing what the fangs had begun. Once their task was completed, a wave of dizziness struck her hard and she fell back into the creature's arms. Her head was pounding and she felt weak once more.

"_Lumos!_"

A blinding flash of light illuminated the alley and with a hiss, the nocturnal beast dropped its prey in a puddle and fled. When the light faded, a mysterious figure rushed to her side. Her consciousness was fading. His hands seemed to float in darkness as he muttered an incantation repeatedly.

"_Hirudo sanguis mora!_"

Suddenly, it was like Father Time granted her earlier request. Time slowed around her and within her. Before falling into the darkness' deep embrace, with a great effort she turned her head to see her saviour. A young man wearing a midnight blue robe and pointed hat that matched, gazed down upon her from behind a pair of half moon glasses.

"What… am I?" came a hoarse whisper. It was all she could manage. A comforting smile formed upon his lips.

"All will be well. Sleep and be at peace, for a light of hope is born in the darkness." Those words echoed in her mind as she drifted off into a long, dreamless slumber.

_**March 17, 1982**_

**Malfoy Manor**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The song of the grandfather clock echoed down the corridor. It reverberated off the cold stonewalls, the deep ceiling, the elegantly carved mahogany trimmings and the plywood floors draped with carpets. Grey contrasted to emerald and dragon-like designs were incorporated everywhere, from trimmings to paintings of ancestors to carpets. The manor was scarcely furnished, but the furniture it did bear was of the finest quality and quite old. It was a very much empty home, save for the ancestral statues that watched the corridors with menacing eyes. A cold silence encumbered the ancient mansion. The whole place had a ghostly aura to it, as if death and malice lived within the manor. Ironically, it is in this very place that a life will enter this world.

Lucius Malfoy sat in a beautiful mahogany chair with a green velvet cushion. With perfect posture he sat as stiff and still as the stone around him. Cold blue eyes showed no emotion as they stared into nothingness. He listened attentively to the only other sound that could be heard, that of the house elf aparating into the potions room down the hall. The healer had cast a silencing charm on his wife's bedchamber so the crack sound to and fro that particular room was absent.

He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about when it came to childbirth. Some of his colleagues had nearly died from the anxiety of it all when they were to be fathers. He saw nothing spectacular about it. His wife was serving her purpose by providing an heir. They were in the best hands, he had made certain of it when he was marked. His lord assured him the best thus medical care would be the best. Besides, with all the spells and potions in the world, childbirth for wizards was as simple as walking or talking and just as natural. Only muggles need worry and suffer pain. So what exactly made this so wonderful?

There was a click when the golden doorknob, as elegant as the rest of the mansion, turned across from Malfoy who didn't even so much as flinch. The door creaked open and wails escaped from within. A hooded figure stepped out and gracefully shut the door, and the corridor was once more plunged into silence. The stranger lowered the hood of her black robe revealing a youthful young woman beneath with large dark eyes, a pale complexion and long, flowing red hair.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. You have a handsome, healthy heir. You may go see him if you should wish it, but I must go. I will see you at our next summoning." She frowned slightly, as the lord was still unmoving, but with a crack, she vanished into thin air.

_An heir._

Slowly, he rose from his seat and proceeded to the room in which lay his wife and his heir. Carefully, his gloved hand opened the door. There were no more cries. Instead, a sweet voice singing a lullaby was heard along with a… cooing sound. He approached the grand bed and pulled back the curtains. Within his wife covered with a very light sheet, cradled a baby with piercing blue eyes.

_Nothing extraordinary._

His wife seemed as normal as ever. Her blonde hair pulled back neatly and wearing a lovely light nightdress. The only sign of a pregnancy was the child in her arms. Her lullaby halted, and she looked up at her husband.

"What a handsome heir. He will grow up to be strong and make this family proud." He was silent. She turned back to her child and hummed a sweet tune. Waving her forefinger in graceful motions before the baby's closed eyes, it sighed and cooed.

"Malfoys do not coo." He finally said.

"Oh, Lucius! He is naught but a child and still unaware-"

"No." was his sharp interruption. "My heir will not be weak. He will be brought up right and carry on our proud name, maintain our purity. Punish him should he ever 'coo' again." His wife lowered her eyes in quick defeat.

"Yes my lord." Her eyes brightened. "What shall we name him, Lucius, dear?" He thought for a moment.

"A strong name is needed..."

"Alexander, perhaps? Or maybe William?" she suggested.

"Hmm…"

"What about… Draconis?" she tried again. Lucius paused.

"Dragon? That's good, but it sounds... obvious." His brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"It could give the name a subtle intelligence if we were to shorten it." She supplied.

"Dracon… Draco. His name is Draco." He finally announced. "Draco Malfoy."

_**July 31, 1982**_

**Godric's Hollow**

"Padfoot, if you continue this feverish pacing you'll burn a hole clean through James' rug." Remus Lupin pointed out in his calm manner.

Considering the circumstances, the Potter's hiding place was filled with warmth. The torches' luminance that kept the halls alit gave the crimson walls a welcoming glow. The pictures hanging upon them were chattering amongst themselves with great excitement and anticipation. James was trying to settle them down leaving Remus to attend to the nervous wreck of a future godfather.

Sirius Black's gaze instantly fell to the floor at his friend's comment. Noticing the wear on the red and gold carpet that graced the wood floors, he could only grin sheepishly. "You're right as usual Moony. It's just that… I'm so nervous!"

"If I hadn't known better, I'd say that you were the expecting father." He let out a merry laugh at Sirius' mock glare and leaned back in the elegant amber sofa. "Relax, Padfoot."

"Don't you 'Relax, Padfoot,' me, Moony!" The raven-haired man plopped down next to his friend and looked him in the eye. "I can see right through those golden eyes of yours!" Remus blinked. "That's right. You can't hide anything from me. You're just as nervous as I am." With that, he trapped the young man in a headlock and began to ruffle his sandy-coloured hair. "Come on! Admit it. Admit it!"

"Alright! All right! I suppose you're right…" he admitted, freeing himself from his friend's strong grip. With another laugh, he added "…for once." Dramatically, Sirius dropped his jaw and wore the most hurt expression he could muster up. Remus managed to suppress thechuckles threatening to burst when another, deeper laugh was heard.

"Give it up, Padfoot. You know he's right. After all, he always is." James adjusted the round-framed glasses atop the bridge of his nose and his green eyes twinkled in merriment.

"I know, Prongs," He admitted sulkily, long; fine hair falling over his face, "as usual. Hey, Geniuses! Just how do you two stay so calm?" Remus and James looked at each other amused.

"Well… Trying to calm the paintings kept me occupied… I don't know, but I find that Remus has the answer to every problem." Replied James mysteriously.

Sighing, Sirius turned to Remus and began to feign worship. "Oh almighty Moony! What wisdom dost thou have for a worthless mutt such am I." Rolling his eyes, Remus played along.

"I have but one answer, the answer to all, and that answer is…" from his robe he pulled out three boxes. "Chocolate!"

"I should have known." Sirius rolled his eyes, only to widen them. "Oh! Chocolate covered frogs!" He snatched one from Remus' hand and the two began to munch on the sweet magical treats happily.

"Sometimes I wonder how you pass for an adult, Sirius." Commented James casually. Remus tossed him a box.

"They really do work, Prongs." Said Sirius between mouthfuls. As the bespectacled man opened the enchanted delight, worry was plain on his face. "Don't worry, James. Dumbledore is handling the delivery personally. I must have been bloody mad to have be soon nervous!"

"Yes, but as you stated earlier: I just can't help it."

Silently, they nibbled on their treats contently, trying to make its sweet soothing remedy last as long as possible. However, time passed and the chocolate eventually disappeared and anxiety began to resume its place in the air once more. Just as it was about to peak, the trio started when the doorknob twitched. Boring holes into the brass handle, they watched in suffocating anticipation. Then, with a click, it turned fully and the door opened. An old man garbed in midnight blue robes emerged, stroking a long snowy white beard thoughtfully.

"Professor?" that was all James could manage. He reverted back to old habits from his school years under such stress.

The old wizard seemed to jerk out of deep concentration at the title. Worry instantly flashed into merry twinkles behind the half-moon glasses. He wouldn't give them the time to comment.

"Congratulations, my dear boy. You're the proud husband of a lovely wife and now a father to a healthy baby boy." Eyes watering, James burst into a laughter of sheer joy. He rushed up to the headmaster and gave him an enormous hug before dashing into the bedroom to see his family. Sirius bounced in after his best friend cheering wildly. Remus hesitated and eyed the weary wizard carefully. He gave him a very worried look.

"Go Remus," said Albus smiling. "Go meet the new Potter." Lupin was about to reply when Sirius came bounding out.

"Come on, Moony! Come meet Harry!" said Sirius, tugging on Remus' arm vigorously.

"Harry?" Buckling under his friend's jerks he could do nothing but follow.

"Yes, Harry! It's the name of the baby! Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore watched poor Remus being dragged away into the room by Sirius, even if he didn't need to be dragged. When they were out of sight, he turned and followed the corridor to the front door. He opened it to the dusk, then, suddenly; a dark figure flopped over and hung just outside the doorway. He clutched his chest in fright, then, adjusted his glasses.

"Umbra?" A deathly pale woman crouched upside-down from the ceiling of the high entrance archway. Her face was expressionless. Dark eyes were bottomless and empty, her red lips in firm line. "What are you doing here?" Brushing her long, fine raven hair out of his way, he proceeded to descend the long stone steps.

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Dumbledore flinched as Umbra appeared before him instantaneously.

"I'd rather that you don't do that to me right now. I just so happen to need all my wits about me, thank you." He tried to continue on his way.

"You know very well that it doesn't affect your mental capabilities whatsoever. Why aren't you in there?" She blocked his path effortlessly. Her eyes gazed deep into his, then the dark pools widened. "You don't think… You do! But… What are the chances…?"

"I don't know." He sighed, rubbing his right temple. "Could you do me a favour? Do them a favour?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Tell them nothing, and after you're visit, I want you to compile a list of all those born today."

"Of course." He sighed again. It seemed that a small weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you. I will see you later, then?"

"Yes." He cast multiple security spells then apparated from the grounds. Umbra clutched the silver cross that hung from a chain around her neck and gazed up towards the star-studded heavens.

"Lord save us."


End file.
